


Happy When I'm With You

by Gonardo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, achieving orgasms, girl talk, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin goes through life thinking she has it made, she couldn't be any more wrong. That all changes once Allison Argent comes walking into her life. Allie with her big brown eyes and dimples. It's refreshing.</p>
<p>She sees life passing her by, and she wonders if she'll ever be truly happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! This is my first fem slash fic, so please, be gentle. I was watching YouTube videos, and two of them were by Demi Lavato. Cool for the Summer and Confident. So of course I start thinking about Allydia. This is the result. It's mostly Lydia's pov.
> 
> Not beta read, let me know if you see any mistakes. I hope I do this ship some justice.

Lydia yearns for something more. She had to work to get where she was. Being the most popular girl in school means dating the most popular boy in school. So sometimes she dumbs herself down for his benefit, but she cares for him, sometimes. He is the captain of the lacrosse team and their best player, a chip on his shoulder, not to mention style. They are both loaded, though his parents are still together, while hers are not. Daddy buys her everything, which drives her mom up a wall, which is the point.

Anyway, where was she, oh yes, her parents. Her mother tries to reign her in, sometimes she enforces boundaries she knows for a fact that her daughter won't follow. Hell she never followed them growing up herself.

Most of the student body adores her, while the others envy her status, not like she can blame them. She has this boy, Stiles? Was that his name? Anyway he has a buzz cut, word vomits, and follows her around with hearts in his eyes. It was cute at first, but a decade later, the guy needs to get laid, badly.

But something is missing, she is something for everyone, but where is the person to be that for her? To make her happy? To be there for her? She has yet to find it.

Then one day a new student arrives by the name Allison Argent. Long brown wavy hair, curled up lashes and dimples. A unique style, shy personality and a hot as fuck dad. Lydia Martin of course introduces herself explaining that they are to be best friends. She plans on showing her around Beacon Hills, the pathetic little town that it is, but it adds character. At least that is what she tells herself.

Allison is free spirited, wildly naive about certain things and the best damn thing that ever happened in miss Martin's life. They go shopping together, buying Allison newer, sexier clothes. Well somewhat sexy, but hey it's progress. Then Scott comes along and whisks her away, and truth be told Lydia is jealous. Like super envious of the situation, and look at that, so is Stiles. He's more than 'hey you stole my best friend', he's more of a 'you stole the love of my life'. Seems like they have something in common after all, hm. She'll file that away for later.

Things with Jackson are up and down, and it's driving her crazy. Allison asks her why she pretends to be... Well less smart than she is. "Because that's what boys like," she explains.

"I wouldn't want to be with a boy who was like that," the brunette replies. Bless her sweet heart. Lydia just sighs and shrugs it off. "Anyway, so I was hoping you'd help me pick out a bikini. Me and Scott are going to the beach. And I wanna look hot," Allison shyly admits, dimples on display. This was the moment that Lydia was waiting for.

"Oh I think I got you covered. Except you won't be, much." Smiles and hums as Allison's eyes go wide.

"Okay, yellow would look amazing on you. We'll find something moderate enough for you, promise. Bikini bottom is a must, no granny panties for bottoms for you. And a string top." Allison just tags along as Lydia starts choosing the right type along the rack. "Perfect," Lydia purrs.

"If you think so," the brunette agrees. She puts on a brave face and walks into the dressing room, knowing full well that Lydia will pitch a fit that she puts on the bottoms over her underwear. Hey if she chooses them then she will wear them correctly. Next the string top. It keeps slipping and she sighs in frustration.

"Having problems dear?" Lydia asks.

"Could you maybe help me out with this?" Allison hedges.

"Of course, just let me in," the red head agrees. The brunette covers her breasts with one arm and unlocks the door. She stands back, hair cascading over her shoulders as her best friend comes in. Biting her lip shyly she mutters an embarrassed, "thank you."

"What are friends for. Now turn around and I'll tie it in the back for you." Allison turns and faces the mirror, the top slipping free and exposing most of her breasts, and Lydia is entranced by the sight. She never knew nipples could be so pink, the most delicate shade to be exact. They were smaller than her own, but beautiful, the curve of them perfect. She shakes her head and tells herself not to be a pervert and ties the one at the neck first, then the other one. 

Allison turns to and fro, brown eyes shining as she takes in her reflection. "Wow, you have good taste, I love it," she beams.

"Finally someone who sees it. You look stunning. Scott is going to cream himself," she adds. Allison gapes, but then bursts into laughter.

"Now to pick something out for you. You'd look great in something green," pausing when she sees her friend's face. "Your coloring though. Real life mermaid."

Lydia smiles sadly at that. "That was my favorite book. Yeah, okay." She ends up buying some silky one piece that was sexy yet sophisticated. Allison beams at her once more before they leave hand in hand.

*

Jackson breaks up with her, dumps her out of the blue. Stating something about he grew bored of her, and that he was moving to London for bigger and better things. She cried, in her room alone. Not even calling Allison, who would have been a wonderful friend, a shoulder to lean on. It was part pride, yes. He was leaving to a brighter future, while she was stuck in Beacon Hills. Her chance would have to wait until college. But she gave her best most days, and the fact that he ignored that hurt.

Stiles had found out and tried to lift her spirits. She gave a wobbly smile and thanked him for his efforts. "Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't cry. You deserve better," he tells her. And dammit if that didn't lead to a crying jag in the bathroom, where alas, Allison finds her.

"Everything okay?" The brunette asks softly.

"Yeah, just the usual PMS blues," she replies. Allison is by her side for the rest of the day and stays over until dinner that night. She promised she be back home before bedtime, and Lydia thanks her, hugging her tightly.

*

Things get crazy further into the school year. They all get busy. Scott with his job with the town's vet. That Deaton is one crazy dude, strange things go on when he's around, with his sister who happens to be the school counselor. Stiles is hanging around a new guy at school, some gorgeous guy named Derek Hale. (Interesting, looks like his crush on his friend has moved to someone new.) Allison is training in archery again, and Lydia is applying to the best schools.

They hang out when they can, but their deeper conversations come to a halt. Now it's about what school Allison can get into that has both good classes and an archery team. Lydia complains about being played by both parents, then changes the subject quickly after.

Then one day out of the blue Allison asks her for help. Her and Scott are currently on break, yet again. She is on her computer, shopping online for some cute boots when her cell rings. "Hello?"

"Can I ask you something without you judging?" Allison gets straight to the point.

"Of course," Lydia closes laptop. "I'm all ears."

"So I want to ask you something. Me and Scott had sex. And while it was nice, it wasn't..." Allison pauses. "I never really..." Frustration colors her tone. "I... How do you know when you orgasm?"

"What?" Lydia asks, afraid she didn't hear right.

"Orgasms, what are they like?"

"You don't think you had one with Scott?" She queries.

"I don't think I had one with myself even." Lydia feels her jaw drop. "I think maybe once but it was short and nothing to write home about. I come close, but then I almost freeze internally and nothing happens."

"Oh honey. Sadly many women don't, so it's not just you. I don't always do whenever me and Jackson had sex. Sometimes he was too into himself that I had to take things into my own hands." Allison doesn't seem to get what she was saying, bless her heart. "So what do you want to know?"

"Can you help me?"

"Of course," Lydia agrees.

"Great. Can you come over, I'm overly bored. Kate is in town and she and my parents went out for dinner. I claimed I had cramps, I don't," her voice is airy. Lydia likes this side of her bestie.

"Be there in a few." She grabs her keys and her hand bag, giving a quick kiss to her dog. "Mom, I'll be home later."

"Just call me if you can't make it."

"Will do, love you."

"Love you too."

*

Allison is laying in bed, staring at the wall when Lydia walks in. She was given a key long ago by the Argents. "Hey girl."

"Thank god you're here," Allison whines.

"That bad?" Lydia wonders out loud.

"You gotta help me!"

"That's why I'm here honey."

"Help me orgasm," Allison bluntly says.

"Come again," surely she didn't hear right.

"I need tips, anything. I'm super horny." Whimpering for affect. Lydia feels herself stir, womb clenching.

"That's easy." She hops onto bed, taking Allison's tablet and taps the Amazon app. She searches the word 'vibrator' and hums as it loads. "What do you think?" She hands over the tablet.

"Oh my god, are you kidding me?" Allison squawks.

"What's wrong with them?" She asks, perplexed now.

"The size," she passes it back to her best friend. Lydia ponders on it for a moment then closes the app and opens the Internet. She finds what she's looking for and shows her pal. "This more your taste?"

"How that does that little thing work?" Allison tilts her head.

"Seriously?" Lydia sits up now, and primly readjusts her skirt, even though the lace of the thigh highs were visible just mere seconds ago.

"I know, it's bad. Awful," Allison looks devastated.

"Okay. This is for, you know.." Her friend just looks at her. "Um," she hesitates. "For your clit," She clarifies. It takes a few seconds but it comes to Allison in stages.

"Oh, oh!"

"You'll be saying that in no time." She smirks. "So, you game?"

"Yeah," Allison readily agrees.

Lydia happily hums to herself as she places the order and grins when it's done. "Wait, you ordered that. What will your mom say when she finds out you bought something from Trojan.com?" 

"There's worse things I could be buying, besides I own one. Never really used it much, but it does work."

"Okay, if you say so. Thanks for helping. Since you're here, will you do my hair? It's too long and I want something new," she pouts.

"Scissors?" They find themselves in the bathroom as Lydia cuts Allison's hair, and listens as she talks a mile a minute.

"Why are guys such douche bags?" Allison grunts out the question.

"Million dollar question sweetie. If I knew I'd have even more money. Then you'd be rich too. How's that?" Her friend hops off the toilet lid and looks at herself in the mirror. Much to Lydia's dismay the brunette bursts into tears. "Oh I done fucked up," she cringes.

"Oh my god, are you kidding. I fucking love it," Allison says through tears. The fact that she cussed adds to the fact. Tears of joy then, nice. Soon she'd cry tears of joy once she has her first big O. Being a girl is great!

*

Being a girl fucking sucks. Lydia can't stop binge eating, she wishes she'd start her period soon, that way her cramps would cancel out this appetite. She lay on her side, angry at the world for no good reason, and just about everyone on it. Men especially. Her new step mommy is pregnant which means Lydia will be forgotten. Fine. She didn't need men like that, even if she shares their DNA. Her mom is dating some new teacher's assistant at the high school, and he has a kid too. Five years old. Trade in for a newer model, kids edition.

Just like Jackson, at least he let that side of himself come out. A brand new ginger, a guy at that. Who trains fighters, what he sees her ex is a mystery to her. Oh well. So she's laying there feeling sorry for herself.

"Package came in the mail today. Really Lydia? I know you're not dating, but this?" She hands it out like she has x-ray vision and knows what is inside.

"Can't all be like you," Lydia states, still sour.

"Hey, a little respect here," Natalie demands.

"Yeah, no. I'm the one being replaced this time, two times over. I deserve to be a bitch," with that she slams a door in her mom's furious face. She'll be in trouble for that later, but right now she don't give a damn. Her cell rings, Allison's bright cheery ring tone loud in the room. She hates that song! "Hello?" So what if her voice is down right full of bitchiness.

"Damn! You wanna come over?"

"You know what? I do, your little friend came in the mail today," she adds.

"Oh," is all Allison says. Speaking of... Lydia and her pink friend have a date later on tonight, but for now it's Allie's turn.

*

Allison beams at her, then the smile falls once she sees the fire in her friend's eyes. "Oh, that bad?"

"Yes, but please, tonight isn't about me." She pushes her way in. "It's all about you, so let's go." She pounces up the stairs, mood better than it had been in days. She spins once she steps into the room, then waits for the brunette to catch up. "Get ready girl, I'm about to rock your world. Or help you rock your own world, which ever you prefer." She winks.

"Oh god, yes." Allison dives into the bed, wearing a sporty brand of shorts, and a loose t-shirt. Once she gets comfy, she makes grabby hands. Lydia hands over the package and Allison looks at her expectantly. "Coming?"

"No, but you will be," laughs as her friend rolls her eyes. She sits at the foot of the bed and waits for Allison to make the first move.

"Could you put it together?" Allison looks at it, hands shaking.

"No need to be nervous, and yeah. I'm a pro at the point at putting batteries into things like these." She is so focused on what she's doing that she misses the moment when the girl before her removes her shorts and underwear. Lydia can feel her mouth water at the sight of her best friend's mound, covered lightly with hair. It wasn't wild, but neatly trimmed. She could feel herself get wet at the vision before her.

"Um, so I just place it on my finger?"

"Yup, and then rub it along your clit. Easy as that," Lydia tries not to swallow her own tongue.

"Okay," Allison places it on her forefinger.

"Okay now you just turn it on, there is a little button in the back, there you go."

Allison's body language is tense, but she tries anyway. Jumping when it makes contact, biting her lip as she waits to get used to the situation. It doesn't take long for the pleasure to shoot through the nerves, traveling up her belly. But like all the times before, something goes awry. After another moment, she turns it off and begins to cry. "Honey," Lydia soothes.

"I can't do it," the brunette cries out. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong," she sniffles out.

"Well, tip number one, take a deep breath, there you go. Relax and blow. In, hold it, then out. Getting upset is going to make it that much tougher. Better?"

"A little," Allison hedges.

"Okay. Now. How about I take that and help out," she holds out her hand.

"Thank you. I didn't think that you'd want to."

"I'm more than happy to," Lydia places it on her right hand, on the middle finger. Waiting while Allie got more comfortable. "One thing I like doing is playing with my nipples, helps things." Lips pursed.

"I don't like it too much. It hurts."

"Well, take your finger, like this," she draws up her own hand. "And circle it just outside. It feels nice," she hums. Allison's thoughts crash, wondering how big her friend's nipples were, but follows suit. Electricity shoots through her breasts, then her clit pulses. Spreading her legs slightly, ready.

Lydia circles the nub, teasing the edges, then gathers wetness slipping out between plump lips. She figures if she takes her time and does it right, then it all should work out. Her own panties are a lost cause, watching as the gorgeous creature before twitch from pleasure. Lips opening to emit a small gasp, as Allie tilts her hip, seeking more. "There you go, so beautiful." Allison cries out at Lydia's words. Her womb shifting, her entire being opening up.

Oblivious to her own moans, as they grow louder, she grasps Lydia's wrist. "Oh," she cries out. "Oh god, oh god, oh..." It just gets bigger, grows and grows, legs shaking from it. "Oh fuck... Ah, oh, so good," she babbles. Suddenly she stiffens all over, before bucking as the orgasm wracks her frame. Breasts swaying, chest heaving as she screams. It lasts forever yet not long enough.

She comes to, feeling Lydia brush her hair from her face. "There you are."

"I never knew it could be like that," Allison murmurs.

"Neither could I," Lydia says softly. She moves as if she's about to leave.

"Please stay," Allie pleads.

"Okay," she agrees.

"Now you."

"What?" Lydia asks.

"Your turn now," her friend says. "I want to watch. Have wanted to for so long," she breathes.

"Oh," Lydia shivers. "I'm not going to last." Shimmies out of her soaked panties, then raises her skirt, exposing her slick mound. Allison gasps once she spies the bare mound, wanting touch but is willing to wait. Lydia is too keyed up to wait, to tease, she starts to rub her clit, hungry for release. Her breathing intensifies, legs quaking as she cums, gushing and crying out. "Oh, oh god yes," she moans.

Allison lunges on her, mouth seeking the perfect glossed lips, and Lydia meets her readily. They grasp each other tightly, before Allison rakes her nails along the other girl's back. Devouring each other, breathing one another in before pulling back. "I, uh, sorry," Allison tries to apologize.

"More than okay," Lydia huffs out.

"Do you think we can do that again?" Allison asks.

"One good thing about being a woman, multiple orgasms. We can do it as much as you like baby." 

Together they have many more, all while laughing and crying. It's safe to say things change after that.

*

It's nice walking down the halls next to Allison, her love. She made sure to apologize to her mom the next day, and it surprised Natalie, but she accepted it all the same.

They hold hands, giggle at their inside jokes. One day Allie leans over to whisper in her ear, "guess what I seen earlier in the week?"

"What?" Lydia asks.

"Scott and Isaac making out on the lacrosse field. It was pretty crazy. And it had me thinking, how about we watch some gay porn. I know this great site, you game?"

"You even have to ask?" The red head counters. They smile at one anther before kissing sweetly, someone walks by and makes gagging sounds. "You wish your girlfriend was as hot as mine," Lydia preens.

"You're crazy," Allison laughs.

"Mm, crazy about you," Lydia agrees.

*

That thing that Lydia Martin was looking for, that joy, she has it now. There are days where they fight, others they can't stay off of one another, but Allison Argent is a constant in her life. And she wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
